Wind Rider/Galeria
5ª temporada Rarity Investigates! Wind Rider approaches the food tables S5E15.png Wind Rider "one of my favorite stallion colognes" S5E15.png Wind Rider smiling S5E15.png Rarity "A gentlepony with fabulous taste in colognes and scarves?" S5E15.png Rainbow waves her arms S5E15.png Rainbow "It's Wind Rider!" S5E15.png Rarity talks; Rainbow facehoof S5E15.png Rainbow "You didn't let me finish!" S5E15.png Rainbow "He's a living legend" S5E15.png Rainbow holds Wind Rider's wing S5E15.png Wind Rider "that was a long time ago" S5E15.png Wind Rider talks; Rainbow in glee S5E15.png Spitfire and Misty Fly chimes in S5E15.png Spitfire "She just might beat your record" S5E15.png Rainbow "I'm nowhere near as good as you" S5E15.png Wind Rider gives a heh-heh S5E15.png Wind Rider "Well, it's nice to meet you fillies" S5E15.png Wind Rider kisses Celestia's hoof S5E15.png Rainbow and Wind Rider flying together S5E15.png Rainbow waves at Rarity S5E15.png Wind Rider keeps up with Rainbow S5E15.png Wind Rider "so they could take her spot" S5E15.png Wonderbolts looking suspicious at Rainbow S5E15.png Rainbow's dream S5E15.png Fantasy of Rainbow flying with Wind Rider S5E15.png Rainbow taking a picture of Wind Rider S5E15.png Blaze "Spitfire wasn't at her mom's house!" S5E15.png Stormy "Where could she be?" S5E15.png Stormy Flare and Wind Rider hears the door S5E15.png Rarity "Somepony sent Spitfire away and framed Rainbow Dash for it" S5E15.png Wind Rider sits on a stool S5E15.png Lightning strikes again S5E15.png Rainbow "He's a living legend, for pony's sake!" S5E15.png Rarity "I never believed you would send Spitfire away" S5E15.png Wind Rider looks at Rainbow Dash S5E15.png Other ponies listening to Rarity's explanation S5E15.png Rarity "Perhaps after they dropped off the fake letter" S5E15.png Wind Rider says that Juniper Phoenix is a very popular fragrance S5E15.png Wind Rider claims that anypony could've move those curtains S5E15.png Rarity "Precisely why I questioned the castle guards!" S5E15.png Pony preventing cake from being hit by another pony S5E15.png Two ponies running S5E15.png Scarf stained S5E15.png Wind Rider with a scarf tied in a tight Windsor knot S5E15.png Rarity pointing at Wind Rider S5E15.png Rarity about to loosen Wind Rider's scarf S5E15.png Wind Rider's scarf loosened S5E15.png Wind Rider denies the evidence S5E15.png Wind Rider "you don't believe a word of this, right?" S5E15.png Wind Rider hears Rarity S5E15.png Rarity "of framing Rainbow Dash as you are" S5E15.png Wind Rider "Fine!" S5E15.png Wind Rider "You caught me!" S5E15.png Wind Rider confused S5E15.png Rarity says no S5E15.png Rarity "you would break his long-distance Wonderbolt record!" S5E15.png Rarity, Rainbow, Wind Rider, Spitfire, and Misty together S5E15.png Rarity narrates quoting Wind Rider's "Heh-heh" S5E15.png Rarity 'when you want to seem happy' S5E15.png Wind Rider "my record could be preserved" S5E15.png RD "And I thought you were the coolest Wonderbolt ever" S5E15.png Wind Rider "to protect my record!" S5E15.png Rainbow "That's not what being a Wonderbolt is about" S5E15.png Wind Rider hears Soarin S5E15.png Soarin "Wonderbolts look out for each other!" S5E15.png Soarin asks where is Spitfire S5E15.png Wind Rider "is the ice iris in the Crystal Mountains" S5E15.png Soarin "to make it there and back" S5E15.png Ponies waiting S5E15.png Rarity "she'll come through" S5E15.png Rarity smug smile S5E15.png Rarity and Wind Rider hears the door S5E15.png Rainbow blushes; Rarity looks at Wind Rider with a smug smile S5E15.png Spitfire "Or today" S5E15.png Spitfire points at Wind Rider S5E15.png Wind Rider "w-w-what?" S5E15.png Wind Rider "I'm one of the greatest Wonderbolts there ever was!" S5E15.png Spitfire "Not anymore" S5E15.png Wind Rider dishonorably discharged from the Wonderbolts S5E15.png Wind Rider does not look happy S5E15.png Fleetfoot with Wind Rider S5E15.png Categoria:Galerias de personagens